


Polishipping, am I right?

by sever77



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nothing angsty, Spooning, a slightly hasty ending, but Silver had a thing with Gold in the past, gold makes breakfast, like the Way He Walks and his Smile, never quite sure on the endings, soft things, there's one pokemon hatching from an egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: liked it enough and it felt long enough to share on ao3more fics/poetry @ noxindos.tumblr.com, hopefully some more pokemon ships soon :)four segments/scenes in this one"Red stopped by the pokemon nursery every time he was around Azalea town. It was a bit out of the way, but Gold’s happiness was good for him."





	

Red stopped by the pokemon nursery every time he was around Azalea town. It was a bit out of the way, but Gold’s happiness was good for him. Pikachu absolutely loved it: none of the pokemon were in pokeballs, there was plenty of food, and Gold gave perfect scratches. Gold would listen while Red told stories in his quiet but strong voice: where he’d been, who’d challenged him, good-looking trainers he’d come across.

One time he came, Gold ushered him into a chair by a hatching egg. He wouldn’t tell what species of pokemon was inside, only whispering encouragement and nicknames. Red found the excitement spilling onto him and joined in the whispers.

“Hey bud, Gold here would be really happy to see you, just break a little of that shell.”

The mystery pokemon yipped, must be one of the dog ones. Red looked at Gold and caught a grin.

“Yipper, I’m so proud of you, just a little more, there’s a Raticate that wants to meet you.” Gold said.

Red turned to Gold, to see his face as the pokemon broke off the rest of its shell. He was beaming, then beaming at him. Red felt a tug at his heart, and let Gold embrace him.

“That’s the third egg hatched this week!”

Gold went off to email Professor Elm, leaving a few curious pokemon to look at the new one. Red caught himself watching the way Gold walked, lingering on his back, broader since last time. He stopped himself, if Pikachu noticed, he’d be getting matchmaker looks. He still caught himself glancing at Gold’s legs while he told his mind to shut up about how nice he was.

-

He let a Noctowl outside, standing by the door in his pyjamas. There was no way he was gonna sleep naked next to so many pokemon, though the idea of falling asleep next to Gold… He toyed with the idea as he brushed his teeth. They _were_ going to be in the same room, he could easily reach over and pull him closer. Gold hadn’t been opposed to _Silver’s_ advances, however tsundere he was being, so it was reasonable that he’d be open to Red, who he used to look up to.

Pikachu was curled around a Furret, watching him make his way to the mattress. He got an amused purr, almost a laugh, when he inspected what looked like Gold’s cologne, hypoallergenic, of course. If pokemon could speak the language of humans, he was sure he’d be hearing choruses of “You like him!” all around the room. But they didn’t get their chance, Gold came in and a few wished him goodnight, while the rest nodded off.

“Comfortable?” Gold asked.

He caught the flirting in his throat before it escaped and made him a fool.

“Beats sleeping outside.”

Gold smiled and turned the light off.

-

He could faintly see Gold’s outline through the darkness. He saw those broadish shoulders, legs hidden under sheets. Gold’s hair without his cap. The entire experience felt… domestic. Gold turned onto his other side to face him, a friendly half-smile on his face.

“Can’t sleep?”

Red shrugged.

“Hmm, I can’t say this’ll work for you, but it worked for Silver, get over here.”

Red shuffled closer, this felt like a dream.

“Spoon me.”

Definitely a dream. He did it anyway, Gold rolled over and he could almost hear Green snickering at him.

“It’s not like you need to tell anyone, it’s just a way to get to sleep if it works.”

Gold must’ve used shampoo, his hair smelled like apples. Red tried not to show how pleased he was when he discovered his legs were longer, making him taller by a few centimetres.

As Gold must’ve known, after the initial excitement of sleeping together wore off, Red nodded off, then he did too.

-

His arms were sore, he looked at the time – barely sunrise. Gold wasn’t there to be spooned, he must be feeding the night pokemon. Red tried to savour that feeling, that smell, that smile; secure last night in his memory forever. A Miltank wandered out of the room, probably to tell Gold he was awake. That was fine, he needed to ask Gold for some privacy so he could get changed too.

“Ready for breakfast?” Gold called from what Red guessed was the kitchen.

Red made his way there, took the cereal that was offered, and started eating. He contemplated the worth of being bold, asking him out on a date, possibly getting rejected. It was all kind of new to him, dating. He’d never wanted to before. He decided to take his chance and go to the far end of Johto if it didn’t work out.

“Gold, that spooning… I’d like to do it again. Regularly. I mean… date me?”

“Only if Poliwag’s okay with it.”

Red must’ve looked confused, because Gold laughed.

“That’s a joke, something Silver used to say. Yeah, I’ll date you, if you’re okay with looking after all these pokemon with me.”

“Sure.”

“Great.”


End file.
